brawloftheobjectsfandomcom-20200214-history
BOTO's Next Star
BOTO'S Next Star is the fourth episode in the first season of Brawl of The Objects, and premiered on May 1st, 2013. Transcript: BOTO's Next Star/Transcript Description After the team names are chosen and the next contestant is eliminated, Controlly jumps straight to the challenge! It's a singing competition, where all the contestants have to sing a song on stage, judged by Controlly, and two (secret) guest judges! Who will come out on top? Which team will be up for elimination? Will we FINALLY be able to hear Pinecone when gets hold of a microphone? Find out in this awesome, toe-tapping episode of Brawl of The Objects. Synopsis Pre-elimination Pizza and Party Hat tell Controlly that they've come up with their team names. Party Hat's being Team Vanilla, and Pizza's being Team Chocolate. Controlly then generates the Team Logos. After being asked Pizza how he generated the logos, Controlly replies with that he generated the logos with his computer. Pizza and Party Hat then see a cluster of SuperComputers. Controlly tells them he owned a Z1 computer. Pear walks over to Party Hat and complains about the Team Name he came up with, and how he didn't discuss it with the rest of the team. She then gives Party Hat her suggestions for what should've been the team name, whilst remembering they were the names of various characters from Episode 3. Controlly interrupts their conversation and begins the Elimination Ceremony. Elimination Controlly announces that the prize for being safe is a box. One will have something that will be useful in the challenge, while the others won't. He then announces that there were 332 votes for which contestant would be eliminated, which was more than the previous episode. Shieldy and Slurpy are both safe at 12 votes. Party Hat is safe at 13 votes. Shelly is also safe at 17 votes,and Boombox is safe at 49 votes.Pear and Pinecone are in the Bottom 2. Pinecone is safe at exactly 100 votes while Pear is eliminated at 129 votes, and is then frozen midsentence while is she complaining about being eliminated. The contestants then open their boxes, and everybody gets either forks, spoons, or nothing, with the exception of Boombox, whose' box features Trebleclef who appears in a commercial for his music services. Voting Results Contest Controlly announces the next challenge is a singing competition, and everybody has to sing a song at night, which will be judged by Controlly and two guest judges out of a score of thirty, which will be combined into the overall team score. Contestants are also allowed to duet. The contest begins immediatly. Chocolatey and Popsicley partner up. When Hot Dog attempts to partner up with Pizza, he feels nervous about losing, because he is a terrible singer, and flashbacks to Party Hat's birthday party, where fails his attempt horribly at singing, and gets bananas throw at him, an allusion to bad stage peformers getting thrown tomatoes at, in response to their bad performence. Hot Dog suddenly remembers and walks away, whe he is suddenly asked by Shelly if he would like to partner up, which he agrees to, but knows that they're on opposite teams, so they ask Controlly, who says it is allowed. Shieldy, Slurpy, Party Hat and Boombox partner up, while Boat has trouble thinking of what to sing. Baguette asks Pinecone if the challenge has started yet, which Pinecone says yes to in response. Chocolatey and Popsicley start writing the lyrics for their song. Pizza starts coaxing himself that his performence will be better then the one he gave at Party Hat's birthday, and starts warming up, using the musical scale, getting more confident as he moves up, but loses his confidence after he practices his song horribly. Hot Dog and Shelly decide to sing "Brighter Tommorow".Hot Dog says he'd like to sing the song, but asks Shelly if she remembered all of the harmonies, which she say yes to, and the begin practicing shortly after. Party Hat, Slurpy, and Shieldy sign randomly, not knowing what song they're going to sing. Boombox then asks his partners if they have came up with what there are going to sing yet. Slurpy asks them if they should sing "The Internet Song", which everybody agrees to. Pizza asks them if they should have Piano Accompiant for the song. They look down, and see Trebleclef, who says he would gladly play the piano for them if he got paid money. The group tells him they don't have money. Treblecleft reinterates that the won't play for them if he doesn't get paid, so the group opens a Lemonade Stand to earn money. Meanwhile Boat is still having trouble coming up for an idea for her song. Baguette tells Pinecone that he's come for the idea for song, and what he should do now. Chocolatey and Popsicly are almost done writing their song, and decide that the last line should be about donuts, and then finish writing their song. Meanwhile, Pizza is still worrying about how his performence will go, and thinks he'll get a score lower than zero with his lack of talent. Shelly and Hot Dog finish practicing. Boat begins to feel frustrated that she can't think of what to sing, and when Baguette says hello to her, she screams in frustration. After Boat announces that she has come up with the perfect idea for what to sing, Baguette bumps into Party Hat, Slurpy, Shieldy and Boombox's lemonade. The Group attempt to persuade Baguette to buy lemonade after showing signs of reluctance, due to the incredibly high price of a glass. He passes, and Hot Dog walks over to the lemonade stand, and buys a glass of lemonade for the hefty price of $20. It is nighttime, and Controlly announces that the judging will begin, and that a large audience of reccomended characters will be watching their performances, and that the first guest judge will be Baseball from Inanimate Insanity, another object show. Baseball walks onto the stage,and introduces himself. The second judge is revealed to be the famous Pop Singer, Lava Lamp, who too walks onto the stage, and introuduces himself. The judging begins after that, and the first contestants up are Popsicly and Chocolatey sing "A Rap By Popsicley and Chocolatey". The Part where they reveal the grand prize of BOTO is censored. Chocolatey beatboxes, while MC Popsicley raps. Controlly says their rap was good, and gives it a score of 8 out of 10 points, Baseball says it was a bit random,and gives it a score of 6 out of 10 points, Lava Lamp says No rapping, and gives it a score of 1 out of 10 points. The Judges' scores combined make an overall score of 15 out of 30 points for Popsicley and Chocolatey's song. Up next is Baguette, singing The Folk Song, "Alouette". Controlly gives it a score of 4 out of 10 possible points because he couldn't understand it, Baseball says it sounded nice, and gives it a score of 8 out of 10 points. Lava Lamp said Baguette's voice sounded nice, and gives it a score of 7 out of 10 points, which, with all of the judges scores combined, makes an overall score of 19 out of 30 points for Baguettes' song. Shelly and Hot Dog sing "Better Tomorrow". Lava Lamp says their performance was nice,and gives it a score of 9 out of 10 points. Baseball says it was good, but gave it a score of 5 out of 10 points. Controlly says he couln't get into the song, and gives it a score of 4 out of 10 points. The Combined score for Shelly and Hot Dog's Song was 18 out of 30 points. Boat then sings "Row, Row, Row Your Boat!" very poorly and fast. Baseball gives it a score of 3 out of 10 because it was short,and Controlly and Lava Lamp give it a score of 2 out of 10, Making an Overall Score of 7 out of 30 for Boat's Song. Party Hat, Slurpy, Shieldy and Boombox sign "The Internet Song", with the accompiment of Trebleclef playing the Piano. Baseball says it was really great, and gives it a score of 9 out of 10 points, Controlly gives it an eight out ten points, and Lava Lamp gives it score of 7 out of 10 points, making an overall score of 24 out of 30 points for Party Hat, Slurpy, Shieldy, and Boombox's song. Pinecone begins signing his song, but due to being too quiet, Controlly has to move the microphone closer to Pinecone. Pinecone signs a suprising deep, random and long song. Controlly says the song was wonderful and gives it a score of 7 out of 10 points, Baseball says it was unexpected, and gives it a score of 5 out of 10 possible points. Lava Lamp, confused, gives it a score of 2 out of 10 points, and with the judges scores all combined, makes an overall score of 14 out of 30 points. Pizza is up next, and developes Stage Fright, and only begins to sing when Lava Lamp encouarges him. Pizza begins his song, and to his horrors, hurts everbody's ears, destroys Lava Lamp, and makes Baseball and Controlly wait for it to end. After a short cutscene, the overall scores for each contestant into their team scores. Team Vanilla wins with 128 points, while Team Chocolate Loses with a score of 78 points. Pizza discovers that the overall score for his song was 0 points, and is told he was bad enough to get 0 points. Up for elimination are the members of Team Chocolate: Pizza, Hot Dog, Chocolatey, Popsicley, Baguette, and Boat. Trivia *Antony Kos/AnkotheAnimator confirmed Hot Dog's singing voice to closest to his own, except for the fact he had a cold making this episode. *This episode reveals: **Pinecone's real voice is deep and he has the ability to rap quickly. **Chocolatey can beatbox in the sickest way possible. **Pizza is a bad singer to the point where he has hurt someone (Lava Lamp shattered while Pizza sang). Gallery Tema_neams.png|Pizza and Party hat decided to make cakes Vanilla_And_Chocolate.png|Team logos send BOTO_-1.png|Pear doesn't like the name Pear's_despair.png|Pear Gets Worried Upset_pear.png|Upsetting pear BOTO_-2.png|Pear's Downfall BOTO_-3.png|Popsicley and Chocolatey work together Pizza's_sobbing.png|pizza will not to do this challenge Shocked_pizza.png|Pizza's flashback is horrible at singing Popsicley,_chocolatey.png|Popsicley and Chocolatey preform Category:Episodes Category:Brawl of the Objects